Everyone Has A Secret
by Lelimo
Summary: It's true, everyone does have a secret. And these 5 people have particular ones they don't wish anyone to know about, not even their closest friends. To them, it's life or death if people find out. How do they cope? What do they do? Please, please rr
1. Chapter I

A new fan fiction – don't know what it's like, but the idea came to me on a journey home from a university where I realised a very important factor. This factor turned into this idea…. So I have given it a go. Please don't hate me too much if it's awful, I would appreciate reviews! Thanks, Lelimo.

Everyone Has A Secret

'Keep ahead of the way of living, is one of the secrets of life.'

Chapter One – The Beginning

If you looked at these 5 people, you wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. They were just 5 people of the ages 16 and 17, who led as normal lives on the outside as they could. Guaranteed, normal life for all of them was becoming harder and harder and keeping their secrets were becoming increasingly difficult. Also to be able to live the same on the outside as on the inside was a factor now so improbable that their secrets they kept seemed like a walk in the park. Everything had turned into a game for these 5, everything they did and said, always on their guards making sure no one guessed, no one knew anything of who they really were and what secrets they held. A game, a game of hide and seek.

To be able to be themselves around other people let alone each other was becoming nearly impossible, everything they did, everything they said, everyway they acted affected one another with out the knowledge that this was actually occurring. All their true characters kept hidden from one another just because they thought it was for the best, not one of them really, truly trusting any of the others. They all thought that this way they would become weak and probably let their secret escape and become known, which wasn't allowed, no they were all far too terrible for that. The secrets had to stay secret.

As they had grown up there had been discrepancies between one another, no relationship or friendship could go on without them, some of these more serious and long term than others. Of course there had been laughter, there had been lots of laughter and joy but now all this seemed somewhat subdued and cast down because of the way things were beginning to take shape. Their lives were headed in different directions even if they themselves didn't quite comprehend this yet. Each of them has their own story to tell, their own future to make and their own secret to keep.

It is a commonly known fact that locked away secrets will begin to eat away at you after they have been kept for a long period of time. Now the 5 secrets of these 5 people had all been kept for a long period of time, some longer than others but long enough to have started to take control. The secrets delved deeply into their minds overcoming their common sense to talk to someone about it and they moved quietly stealing away any possible thought that the outcome could be good. As far as any of them were concern, things were going to go from bad to worse and there was nothing preventing this from happening. Even when they were all surrounded by people who cared and loved them the whole world and their existence seemed pointless and useless. They all knew what it was like to be in a crowd of people who they considered friends and be completely and utterly alone.

0000

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall for their first breakfast of the year. Harry and Ron chatted happily on about quidditch, while Hermione listened from the side emitting a groan or sigh every now and again.

'So, did you hear about the Chudley Canons game then?' Ron enquired of Harry.

'Yeah I did actually, it really made my day when I was able to read the Daily Prophet, being able to subscribe to it keeps me in contact a little with this world for the oh so dreaded summer with 'my relatives'.'

They all sat down and began to eat their breakfasts, all in a world of their own. Everything to an onlooker seemed peaceful and normal, 3 friends just eating their breakfasts, not making a particularly bug deal out of anything and embarking on the odd comment now and again. Normal. This is what normal was to them, on the outside.

0000

Later on in the Great Hall, Hermione was studying her timetable, which as per usual contained year 7 potions with the Slytherins much to all their disappointment. Hermione sighed and considered the year ahead, how everything after this year could come to an end. This could be the year to decide the future, she didn't want her future decided and the future was something that her decisions affected. All that could change and this would depend a lot on Harry. Harry James Potter….. her Harry, one of her best friends. Voldemort, flight of death, set to destroy everything and anything that prevented him from gaining what he wanted. He was the one with the power to decide her future and she didn't like this one bit, plus he could be the possible killer of all her friends, depending on what cards fate dealt them. He could make things go terribly wrong from her perspective.

'Hermione, do you realise that we have Potions with that lot this year, again!' Ron asked with a disbelieving laugh.

'I know, I know. And when I was in the library reading up on…' Both boys groaned with huge smiles on their faces to let Hermione they didn't really mean it. Hermione crossed her arms and set her face into a serious stance refusing to speak anymore. Even though she knew they were only pulling her leg.

'Awww, come on Mione, you know we like to hear what you have to say, even if we like teasing you more!' Harry laughed, causing both Ron and Hermione and anyone else who was listening in on their conversation to laugh with him, Harry had that kind of infectious effect.

'Hmmm.' Hermione grinned. 'Well it doesn't matter what I was reading up on but Professor Snape came into the library to retrieve a book from Madame Pomfrey and I heard him mention to her that we were going to be given year long assignments with a partner and that he was very angry that Professor Dumbledore had specified that the partners had to be from different houses where possible.' Hermione finished dramatically.

Both Ron and Harry had their mouths open wide at this statement.

'WHAT!' Harry exclaimed.

'You mean to say that I have the possibility of working with a Slytherin in the subject I hate the most for the whole entire bloody year…?' Ron stopped speechless of any further words.

'Not a possibility, almost an inescapable fact.' Hermione said grimly.

No one spoke for a while until Harry said, 'Well Hermione you know how to kill a mood, don't you!'

This caused everyone to smile and forget about the news that Hermione had just laid upon them.

0000

Fake. Everything fake, this was just a way of life and something that they all had gotten used to. It was their way of life, no matter, if they wanted to keep the real truth a secret; it was the way it had to be. No giving, no taking, just fake and it was all the others knew, so really in the end, it was life. It was how they all lived it, all 5 of them.

'Honesty: the most important thing in life. Unless you really know how to fake it, you'll never make it.'

0000

Ginny Weasley was walking along the corridor between lessons, mulling over a book her Father had given her over the summer. He said he had found it on one of his 'adventures'. This basically translated, that Arthur Weasley had been let loose within the muggle world and so had obviously paid a trip to a muggle bookshop and managed surprisingly to purchase a book without causing too much hassle. This particular book was a collection of works by one author and at the moment Ginny was deeply engrossed in one of them, which was a play to be exact. Ginny had been a fan of Oscar Wilde ever since Harry had talked about seeing a play in the previous summer holidays called The Importance Of Being Ernest. Of course, he had been talking to Hermione and Ron; she had been standing by the sidelines just listening in as a little sister did. So here she was reading A Picture Of Dorian Gray, a deeply intricate novel with many levels to it, it pushed Ginny to her limits and she loved it.

It was something that stopped her remembering about reality and the things that came with it. She would have been perfectly happy if she hadn't just then bumped into the back of someone. Someone taller than her and definitely male. This tall and definitely male person turned around…

'Well, well the female version of Weasel.' People around him laughed.

'Ferret.' Ginny spat back.

'My, my, trying to be clever and retort?' Asked Malfoy, while staring right at her, not blinking or giving any signs of planning to look away from her.

Ginny observed this young man, trying to see past the steal grey eyes, that tried not to show any emotion, but didn't necessarily succeed. Ginny gasped and looked down at her feet.

'Something wrong Weasel?' Malfoy tried to sound unconcerned but she could hear it, the concern and the slight worry on the edge of his voice. However, his dense friends could not distinguish the difference in his tone of voice when he said this to her. This caused her to look back up.

'As if you care.' Ginny pushed past Malfoy and continued up the stairs to her lesson, which she was now late for.

0000

'Stupid female, thinks she's better than the lot of us. When she's one of the purebloods that gives us a bad name.' Blaise said spitefully. 'Wouldn't you say Draco?'

'What? What are you on about Zabini?' Draco asked crossly.

'I thought, oh never mind mate. Why you in a world of your own?'

'Just thinking.' Draco muttered as he watched the swaying hips of the youngest Weasley move away from him up the stairs.

'When's dinner?' Stated Crabbe. 'I'm staving. Annoying Weasley really puts it out of me, don't you agree?'

'Yeah.' Replied Goyle and the two of them lumbered off to the kitchens to get an early start on dinner.

'You coming?' Zabini asked Draco. Draco watched Crabbe and Goyle head off towards the kitchens and then he turned his head towards Zabini.

'Nah, don't think I will, not hungry plus I have an essay to finish for Snape.'

'Right, whatever. I'll see you later.' And with that Zabini left Draco alone.

Draco stood there in the middle of the corridor and pondered for a moment, then as if he realised he was being stupid he shook his head in anger and stalked off towards Slytherin's common room.

0000

It was about 11pm and the Gryffindor common room was nearly deserted except for the exceptional few who were finishing off work that was needed for the next day or were trying to catch up with learning spells and making sure nothing too drastic happened when they performed them. This didn't make the common room very peaceful but at least it wasn't as rowdy as the Great Hall. Harry sat in a chair next to the dead fireplace reading up on the attack of the Great Goblins in 1433, this was almost sending him to sleep.

'Evening Harry.'

Harry jumped a little and looked up to see Ginny, he smiled, 'Hey Gin, good day?'

'Oh so so, you know nothing great. You?' She enquired back.

'Yeah, much the same really, but I guess that's what you get with school!' He chuckled.

Ginny was about to say something when Ron entered the common room and caught Harry's attention.

'Hey mate, want to get thrashed at wizard chess again? Or think your luck can come through? Ginny you're going to have to move you know.' Ron stated to his little sister, giving her no alternative.

'Fine, I was done here anyway.' Ginny got up and left. 'Not that I'd be missed anyway.' She muttered to herself as she headed to her dorm without any acknowledgment from either Ron or Harry.

0000

It was much, much later and Harry was still in the same seat that he had been all of 4 hours ago, when Ron had come to join him. Now, instead of being a good student and reading up on work, he was sitting gazing at the fireplace, letting his thoughts run across his mind.

He was considering the world without a Harry Potter and what would have happened if Voldemort had killed him in the 5 chances he had, had over the past 6 years. Also what if he was to perform that simple act upon himself, get his wand, point it at himself and say those two fateful words. That would be it, no more worrying, no more caring, no more thinking about others. He may see his parents again, Sirius again, Harry pulled his wand from his robes and twirled it in his hands. He kept twirling it, mesmerised by this piece of wood between his fingers, up and down, up and down. Suddenly CRASH and his wand had fallen out of his hands onto the floor bringing Harry quickly back to reality.

Harry cast a long glance round the common room to see if anyone had seen him, not that it would have mattered of course, no one could have read his thoughts… He didn't think.

Realising that he was just being stupid, he pulled himself up out of the chair and headed to bed, muttering those two words over and over in his head, thinking how simple it would be to end it all.

'Avada Kedavra.'

0000

Ron was lying awake early and thinking about him. The way he moved, the way he dominated people's gazes and thoughts. Well at least Ron thought he did, well he invaded Ron's thoughts that's for sure. Ron hadn't realised until that summer, and he wasn't even sure if he was right but thinking how he was thinking at the moment seemed right, it felt right. He liked it, to watch his hair, to see him move with such grace and yet he was extremely masculine and powerful all at the same time. A feat in Ron's eyes, one that could cause no problem even if he did belong to them.

Ron heard Harry stir in his sleep and consider waking him… He got himself out of bed and moved towards the hangings of Harry's. He reached out his hand but stopped abruptly as his fingertips brushed the soft velvet. He couldn't not now, no, it wasn't right, he wouldn't be accepted.

Ron slowly made his way down into the common room where he made the decision that he would take a walk in the grounds before breakfast and clear his head.

He met no one on his way down, not even a ghost, everything was still, calm and peaceful when he reached the grounds. Everything seemed new and fresh this morning, untouched, naïve and sacred. He walked up to the lake and sat down under the tree where he had spent many a happy moment with Hermione and Harry. Things had been right then, it had all been ok and there had been no worries. Everything had been how it should be now, with no discrepancies or problems.

'Only if.' Ron muttered to himself.

Well that's the first chapter; sorry if you're confused, but I promise it'll become clearer as the story progresses. Some people's secrets are obviously clearer than others; on the other hand you may have worked all of them out. Seeing as this is very different to my other fan fics, I would really appreciate reviews to hear any criticism and of course if you like it. Well that's that for now, hopefully update soon. Lelimo.


	2. Chapter 2

Well – 4 reviews 4! LOL. I find that amusing but I did get about 50 hits which is encouraging but not cos people couldn't be bothered to review, how extremely silly of them. Please review, it means so much to me. Plus they really help boost my confidence or change any mistakes I've made. So please please please do, I really would love it. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers:

Amahurst – Thanks for your encouragement and it doesn't matter if you're a 'bit like that'!

Suicides-in-the-blood – Here's to chapter 2 then! Hope you continue to like, you're opinion is invaluable.

Nikki Flinn – Thank you, well we shall see what happens……lol.

Rabidbutterfly – I appreciate your sincerity it means a lot, thank you.

Anyway to the story:

Chapter Two – Not So Ordinary A Set Of Lives

'If you reveal your secrets to the wind you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees.'

He watched her from afar, it was all he could do and he knew deep down that they could never be no matter how much he wanted it. He had a couple of problems and some of them pretty major. For a start she hates his guts and now for him this presents a challenge, very tough yes, but not impossible, he was quite confident he could make her like him, maybe even love him. Then there was the question of society and society would never allow their union as a couple, sacrificing his social status and respect for her, was a tricky point. He probably could do it but he knew he would live in shame for the rest of his life.

A small smile crept across his lips as he watched her in all her glory. She had been late today for lunch and had come in obviously out of breath from running, it didn't matter that she had red cheeks or was puffing in a very unladylike manner, she was glowing. She looked beautiful, fresh even and her eyes were sparkling, although it was a rare moment when they didn't sparkle. Even when she was faced with him and they showed rage and anger, they still sparkled. Slowly a look of worry crept across his face as he watched her over the other side of the room… the sparkle had gone, here he was praising it and it had vanished. She now sat hunched over her plate with her arms around her neck and elbows on the table, he wondered if she was crying.

Draco broke away from his watchful pose when he felt a pair of eyes look on him; he turned to his right, a cruel smirk appearing on his face.

'Yes Zabini?' He demanded.

'Nothing.' His friend challenged.

'What do you want? I know that look; I see it all the time when you think you know something and usually it turns out that in fact you don't…'

'Well, well something has definitely rattled your cage!' Blaise laughed.

'A muggle phrase!' Draco smirked. Then as the realisation set in that they both knew a muggle phrase they quickly changed the subject, much to Draco's disgust when he realised the topic of conversation Blaise would choose.

'So who was the fair maiden that caught your eye then?'

'Fair maiden? Bit strong don't you think? Anyway it wasn't a fair maiden that caught my eye.' At this Draco saw Blaise raise his eyebrows in question and Draco sighed. 'Nor was it a fair man who caught my eye either, just for clarification.' Blaise let out a deep breath after this. 'You really are an idiot you know.'

'So who have you been staring at all lunch?' Blaise questioned.

'Did your mum teach you to be this nosy?'

'Nah, it's a gift.' Blaise smiled, Draco just looked indignant. 'So…?' Blaise pestered.

'I was just formulating a plan, that's all and you may find it out.' Draco half lied because he decided he was formulating a plan, to get her to like him at least, but he wasn't exactly going to tell Zabini who she was. That would be like signing his own death warrant. Blaise seemed to take his excuse, although you could never tell with Blaise, Draco thought, he always seemed to be two steps ahead, whatever the situation. Sometimes, Draco swore Blaise could tell what he was thinking, not good especially when you're Draco Malfoy and in love with someone you shouldn't be. However, this time Blaise dropped the subject and went back to his lunch and so then Draco did the same thing but not without one last glance over to her, to see her leave the Great Hall.

0000

Hermione sat in Transfiguration with Ron and Harry, one on either side, just like two bodyguards. No matter how stupid or immature they were she still felt exceptionally safe in between the both of them. This was probably because she knew that they would protect her even if it meant them giving up their lives, she couldn't have asked for two better friends. However, it could be that one bit better, only if Harry would show something more than friendship towards her.

Hermione shook her head and sighed, best friend that was all she'd ever be, not that she wasn't grateful for that, she was ecstatic but if only it could go that one step further. She looked to her left at Harry, who was watching McGonagall up at the front of the classroom, she could see the concentration in his face, the sides of his eyes tightened and his lips pressed together, dead set against each other. His tell tell signs, she had studied everyone with great care as she had observed him when he wasn't looking.

Suddenly she felt a small prod in her right side, 'yes?' she replied shortly.

'Uh, Hermione, I don't understand…' Ron trailed off.

'Have you not been listening to a word that McGonagall has been saying?'

Ron looked at her sheepishly and produced a piece of parchment, where Hermione could see half an hours worth of scribbles and doodles. Ron had created his own Quidditch team from the name all the way to a tour they would do and teams they would play. Everything was crammed onto the single bit of parchment, the detail was immense Hermione had to admit to herself, not that Ron would find that out, worthy of her praise though.

She turned to him with a look of distain across her face as her fingers began to tap idly on the table.

'Hermione don't do that…' Harry whispered to her, 'I can completely see where Ron's coming from, this has passed straight over my head.'

'Yes, but you haven't been doodling stupidly have you?' Hermione replied rather crossly.

'No, but that's not the point.' Ron tried to add. 'The point is we both don't understand.'

Hermione turned back to Ron and then to Harry again, lingering on him slightly more to which she felt herself go a little red so stared towards the blackboard. 'Very well, if you are in the Common Room at 9.30 this evening then I shall go over it, mind you if you are more than 15 minutes late, I'm going to bed.'

Ron's mouth spread into a goofy smile, 'Thanks Mione, you're a brick.'

Harry glanced at her smiling with his eyes and gave her hand a quick squeeze in thanks. Hermione continued to look at her hand after he had let go not knowing what to do now. She put it slowly back on the table and raised her head to tune back into the intricacies of what McGonagall was teaching.

0000

'Well that was the most confusing thing I think I have learnt so far this year,' Ron stated as they left McGonagall's classroom.

'We've been here for 3 weeks…' Harry just looked at him.

'So…? It still is whether we've been here 3 weeks or 3 months.'

'Just imagine what the teachers have got in store for us later on in the term.' Harry laughed as Ron groaned loudly.

Ron entered the library after Harry and sat down firmly in a chair as he reached into his bag for his books to start some work. He placed his books on the table with a slam causing him to earn disgruntled looks from others in the library, a 'would you be quiet' from Madame Pince and a startled look from Harry.

'Why the noise?' Harry questioned.

'Sorry, books slipped.' Harry looked at him, but didn't say anything and then turned to his own work.

Ron had other things on his mind which caused him to drop his books, he was contemplating telling Harry because he was his best friend after all and surely it would be fine. He had nearly told him the other night but chickened out because that was in his nature, he had never been the particularly brave one that was Bill. He hadn't been very devious that was the Twins. He wasn't amazingly clever that was Percy nor was he handsome, Ginny had received the beauty. To round it off Charlie had received the charm and social skills, so here he was stuck with nothing hat stood out. Also to top it off, he had two best friends who were known all through the school and one through the entire wizarding world and he was the one that was always associated with them but no one knew his name. Plus now, he had this burning desire to tell Harry his secret but 'his nature' wouldn't allow it, meaning he was stuck with no one to turn to, as people said there was a first time for everything.

Ignoring all of these feelings, he looked down at his work and tried to concentrate on it and give it his undivided attention. Harry was scribbling away opposite him and this is how they were for an hour and a half in silent bliss, which Ron knew was too good to be true and he was right they then gained some company.

'Well well, what have we here? Goody two shoes I see.' The spiteful voice of Zabini cut through the air.

'And this is a sight, Zabini in a library, are you sure you can cope?' Harry retorted.

Zabini leaned over the table in a menacing manner and Ron was able to get a smell of a very distinct and expensive smelling cologne, which he relished in. 'Are you trying my patience Potter?'

'Would I do a thing like that? No, I'm merely trying to work without you and your overpowering smell, which I must say is quite bloody gross. Do you really smell that much that you have to put on that much cologne.' Harry shook his head.

Zabini was straight at Harry as his hand went for Harry's neck; all through this Ron saw Harry was smiling. At the precise moment Ron really wanted to stick up for him, he really did, he didn't think it was overpowering but just right. However, he knew that his place for now was next to Harry, protecting his best friend so he grabbed Zabini by the back of his robes and pulled him off Harry with all his strength.

'Don't touch me Weasley; I don't know where you've been.' Zabini snarled, Ron matched Zabini in height and broadness of torso so Zabini couldn't really do anything and now they were also drawing the attention of others in the library. 'This isn't over.' And Zabini stormed away, Ron shook his head and looked at Harry with sad eyes.

He gathered together his books and said, 'I'm going to head back to the Common Room, I need to find the potions essay for Snape.'

'Yeah ok mate, and thanks for removing him from me.'

'My pleasure, you know I'd do anything to help you.' Ron said in the most normal voice as possible. 'See you at dinner.'

0000

Harry just sat there as he watched Ron leave the library; he gulped and placed his hands to his neck. He knew Ron had seen him smiling but he didn't care Ron had probably thought it was due to the triumph over Zabini. Maybe it had been partly that, but it definitely wasn't the only reason, again he had been nearer death, Harry knew that if Zabini had carried on then he could have crushed Harry's neck and therefore his windpipe, slowly cutting off the supply of air to Harry's lungs.

Harry didn't see the point in staying around, he was only here for one purpose anyway, only if he hadn't been chosen and been stupid enough to survive the attacks of Voldemort. Harry shifted on his seat to take a glance at the library door and thought that if Voldemort stepped through the door now and threatened his life he would stand up and not resist.

He wondered as he often did when he was in one of these moods why he had become like this. What had possessed him to want to welcome death, he didn't think it was because his was unhappy because he wasn't particularly; he had a great life full of people and friends. Then it suddenly hit him like a hammer on a nail, it was because he was a pawn in the race of life for wizarding folk and muggles alike. Although the muggles didn't know it, he was going to be risking his life to save them too and once everything had taken its course and he had either died or survived things would go back to normal. Maybe it was that also, that he didn't know what normal was how it works and what happens. Life would be boring and simple if he survived and people would forget him then, he would be just like everyone else, nothing to make him stand out and that, Harry thought is something I don't think I could cope with. He didn't have anything else, it all sounded so self centred when he repeated it back in his head but Hermione had her brilliance, Ron was just Ron and well known, even bloody Draco Malfoy had something.

Harry gathered his books up off the table and wandered into the corridor realising that maybe he was self centred and addicted to fame but it was only because he had nothing else to make him different. So if that was to be one possibility for his life after the final battle then he might as well end it all so that there would be no pain after, no suffering or torture. It would be best for him and for everyone in the long run, soon they'd all see that.

'Harry!' Someone called out to him.

'Ello Colin.'

'Harry.' Colin paused out of breath. 'What do you think about me starting a newspaper for the school, sort of a monthly thing, where I cover things that have occurred through the school, you know, rumours, dealings, balls etc? I could also do an agony aunt page; we would have to explain it to the people who haven't grown up in the wizarding world…'

Harry interrupted, 'Sorry Colin, back track there, since when is there a 'we'?'

'Oh well you know I thought you may like to help me, what with you being Harry Potter, you must know lots of stuff and lots of gossip.'

'Look Colin, I'll have to give it some thought, you see what with it being my last year at Hogwarts, and I have a lot of work to do. The teachers are awful……' The lies just kept on coming they flowed from Harry's mouth without a care in the world.

After his speech, Colin looking very down trodden turned on his heel and nodded to Harry. 'Colin, I'm really sorry, I am, honest. I hope you understand.'

Colin gave Harry a small smile and headed off in the opposite direction his head hung low. Harry continued on without a care.

0000

Ginny sat quietly in the Common Room, she had been watching what seemed like millions of people walk past her, some stopped to talk, others nodded, others carried on busy in their own lives. She looked down at the sheets of parchment in her hands, she was in the midst of working on an essay for Professor Snape, that he wanted in by tomorrow and she couldn't do it. She had tried and tried, re started again and again but she couldn't put thoughts and facts to words. It was hopeless. She was waiting for someone with the knowledge to help her to come past, but this waiting was in vain.

Ron had past her a few minutes back but had laughed in her face when she had asked him if he had any words of wisdom to pass on to her. He had said to her, 'Gin, what do you take me for? I am not Hermione,' and had walked on. He was a hopeless brother but that didn't mean she didn't love him and so Ginny had gone back to her waiting.

The Common Room door opened and Hermione walked in humming to herself, something had put her in a good mood. Ginny was about to heave herself up out of the chair but Hermione walked straight past her without a second thought. Ginny's eyes followed Hermione as she headed for the stairs to the girls dormitories.

'Hermione!' Ginny cried out. 'Hermione?' She still didn't turn around as she made her way up the stairs. Ginny halted at the bottom and Hermione still climbed up and up away from Ginny. Ginny turned her head hung low as she returned to her chair and slunk into it, tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she began to realise the truth. One thing she realised about the truth was that it hurt and she didn't like it very much but she knew she couldn't go on living a lie.

The tears were flowing freely now each one stinging her face like a sharp dagger but she couldn't do anything about it no matter how much it hurt. Bravely she walked back to her chair and picked up her book engrossing herself within its pages.

Later on when she had devoured a few more chapters Harry walked into the Common Room and sat down next to her. 'Finally, so I really do exist.' Ginny thought to herself.

'What's the matter with you?' she enquired of Harry.

'Been one of those days.'

What could she say to that? That that was how it was for her pretty much everyday, that everything she did, that she achieved seemed to go unnoticed?

Ginny smiled uneasily at him. 'Well maybe sleeping on it would help?' She said carefully.

Harry returned Ginny's grin, in the 'I know something you don't' kind of way. 'Nah, it's not that kind of problem, it wouldn't just go away like that.'

'Oh.'

Harry sat opposite her for a moment when someone called his name from the other side of the common room, which induced him to get up and leave Ginny without a bye or any sign.

'That's all I am, something to amuse them in their crummy and boring lives. Something that fills a void that completes a blank when they have nothing else more exciting to do. I don't know why I bother being alive quite frankly.'

Ginny had had expectations of Hogwarts, of possibly becoming closer to her brothers as she matured and grew up. Slowly, those expectations were now failing and everything was coming to a stand still. Now was a time when she thought she would stand out more but in reality she was becoming increasingly smaller and insignificant.

Another chapter gone. Not sure about Harry's character…. There's something wrong and if anyone has any ideas I'd be very glad to hear them. However on the other hand I may just keep him like that, we'll have to see! Well I hope you all liked, please read and review, I love to get them like any author. Thanks Lelimo.


End file.
